


The Morning After

by Keiko Hiragi (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Explicit Language, Gen, Hunting, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Prequel, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Winchesters, Violence, What-If, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Keiko%20Hiragi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente iniziò ad avere paura. Si parlava di un serial killer, ma c’era troppo sangue, troppa crudeltà in quelle uccisioni perché un essere umano potesse arrivare a tanto. Eravamo una comunità di piccoli idioti, chiusa nel nostro mondo ancorato alle tradizioni rurali per non credere al sovrannaturale. Eravamo una di quelle cittadine che credono che l’Uomo Nero si porti via i nostri figli durante la notte, e che durante Halloween scioglie i cani con riluttanza, alla ricerca di spiriti da tenere lontani dalla propria abitazione. In verità, tutti avevano paura di credere che il proprio vicino di casa fosse un pazzo omicida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Revenge © 2013 (12 gennaio 2013)  
>  **Disclaimer.** Tutti i personaggi di Supernatural appartengono alla Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, alla Warner Bros. Television e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere in alcun modo il profilo dei caratteri noti. I personaggi originali e l'intreccio della storia sono di proprietà di Keiko.  
> 

_“Turning us into monsters”_  
 _(da “Kids with guns”, Gorillaz)_

****

 

Quando Dean e Sam Winchester arrivarono a Eye’s Pick, non passarono di certo inosservati. Mancavano poco meno di due settimane ad Halloween e tutta la città era in fermento per i preparativi della festa di Ognissanti. Tutti, eccetto la mia famiglia. Mia nonna e mia madre avevano quello che le donne della mia famiglia chiamavano “ _il Dono_ ”. Io, a quattordici anni, sapevo solo che vestire con abiti di seconda mano e portare occhiali spessi a nascondere un viso scarno e anonimo erano il vero problema. A scuola, a discapito di quanto si possa pensare, ero una studentessa che rientrava nella media, in quella fascia di mediocri che, senza annaspare, sopravvivevano agli anni avanzando sino alla conclusione della scuola. A casa, vivevo con la pressione di aver raggiunto l’età adulta senza mostrare il minimo segno del nostro fantomatico “ _dono”_. Ero una reietta, la regina dei falliti della famiglia Doyle. Niente a che fare con lo scrittore, in ogni caso, che detesto tutt’ora. Eravamo americani da così tanti secoli da dimenticare che un manipolo di balordi inglesi erano approdati alle nuove colonie per liberare le carceri della loro terra natia. Uno di quelli, fu uno dei nostri antenati. Ancora oggi mi chiedo se sin dal principio le donne della nostra famiglia ebbero il Dono, o se ci fu un esatto momento della storia che prese la distorsione temporale che ci ha portate a essere chiamate “ _streghe_ ”. Sono convinta che chi utilizza la magia non sia meglio di demoni o vampiri, si tratta solo di esseri umani che piegano al proprio volere spiriti e forze della natura. Alcune, come mia nonna e mia madre, cercavano di fare il bene del prossimo, ma molto spesso tutte le arti magiche finiscono con il ritorcersi contro chi le ha praticate. Studiare la magia non mi ha aiutata ad acquisire i poteri del nostro sangue, solo come imparare a contenerlo, evitarlo e ripulirlo. Non volevo essere una strega, volevo essere _normale._ Lo desideravo così tanto che la mediocrità che mi circondava ne era la massima dimostrazione. In quell’anno, i Winchester arrivano in città. Tutti iniziarono a parlare dei figli di John, un ex marines abbastanza piazzato da incutere timore anche nei peggiori abitanti di Eye’s Pick. I suoi figli sembravano esserne, in qualche modo, l’emanazione. Dean ne era la copia vivente, e persino negli atteggiamenti capivi che imitava il padre come si può fare solo con il proprio idolo. Sam, invece, si limitava a restare tra i ranghi, ad essere il soldatino bravo e composto che resta fermo al proprio posto, senza fiatare. Si capiva che erano legatissimi gli uni agli altri. In tutte le famiglie _particolari_ , i legami diventano soffocanti. Dean era inarrestabile, inavvicinabile, impossibile. Il classico tipo per cui qualsiasi ragazzina anonima – e non solo – può perdere la testa. Io non fui da meno. Nell’esatto istante in cui lo vidi posare gli occhi su Suzanne Looze, una delle cheerleader dell’istituto, capii di essere senza speranza. E mi innamorai perdutamente di lui. Sam era un ragazzino taciturno, minuto, che camminava spedito con lo sguardo basso rivolto alle proprie scarpe per non attirare l’attenzione. Sam Winchester voleva essere invisibile, doveva essere un mediocre per poter sopportare il peso della propria bizzarra famiglia.   
Io e Sam eravamo molto simili.  
Identici, in realtà.  
Entrambi fuggivamo dalle nostre origini e le rifiutavamo con forza, perché se non nasci guerriero non puoi sopravvivere alle guerre che gli altri ti obbligano a combattere.   
Fu un paio di giorni dopo il loro arrivo, che in città iniziarono ad affiorare cadaveri come macabri fiori, tra le strade buie e lungo la statale.   
La gente iniziò ad avere paura. Si parlava di un serial killer, ma c’era troppo sangue, troppa crudeltà in quelle uccisioni perché un essere umano potesse arrivare a tanto. Eravamo una comunità di piccoli idioti, chiusa nel nostro mondo ancorato alle tradizioni rurali per non credere al sovrannaturale. Eravamo una di quelle cittadine che credono che l’Uomo Nero si porti via i nostri figli durante la notte, e che durante Halloween scioglie i cani con riluttanza, alla ricerca di spiriti da tenere lontani dalla propria abitazione. Ricordo che mia madre preparava ghirlande protettive da appendere alle porte degli abitanti della zona e degli amici di famiglia. L’aiutavo spesso in quel compito ricercando le piante necessarie alla preparazione, osservandola comporre cerchi perfetti intrecciando parole e rami spezzati con voce leggera. L’ipotesi del serial killer non era credibile, e nessuno la prese seriamente in considerazione. In verità, tutti avevano paura di credere che il proprio vicino di casa fosse un pazzo omicida. Chi dava adito a quella teoria, iniziò a guardare alla famiglia Winchester come all’unico indiziato possibile, o come ai portatori di tante disgrazie. Nell’arco di una settimana vennero uccisi sette uomini. L’età variava, non aveva troppa importanza fossero di mezza età o giovani. Uno dopo l’altro erano stati trovati smembrati, o – ai più fortunati – con la pelle scorticata dal corpo, lasciando solo poltiglia incollata alle ossa. Mia madre pregava ogni notte, mia nonna si limitava a sospirare e dire che l’orrore era finalmente arrivato anche ad Eye’s Pick. Lo sentiva nell’aria, diceva, che qualcosa si muoveva sinuoso, in un movimento a spirale che saliva dalla terra come volute di fumo dall’odore pestilenziale. Salivano dritti dall’Inferno, affermava con certezza. Io credevo a quel poco di magia che vedevo, a qualche spirito che si agitava in casa nostra durante la notte o a qualche verruca curata. Una volta, Jimmy Oghsgade chiese alla nonna di levargli la fattura di una grandissima stronza che si era portato a letto durante i suoi lunghi viaggi di camionista. Nonna Mary prima gli diede uno scappellotto ricordandogli le buone maniere, dopodiché impiegò tre ore per setacciare il rimorchio e trovare un piccolo sacchetto contenente ossa di gatto (a me sembravano troppo grandi, ma nonna alzò le spalle e mi disse che lei le riconosceva, a differenza di una _qualunque_ come me) e una discreta dose di spezie e minerali tritati, tra cui rubini grezzi. Per uno scherzo del destino, Jimmy fu l’ultima delle prime sette vittime. Una al giorno, a decretare un lauto pasto ad ogni scoccare di mezzanotte. Lo trovarono riverso sul volante del proprio mezzo, la schiena scuoiata e le costole che salivano verso il cielo in un modo innaturale, come ali che si protraggono in un volo mancato. Quando Ezra Thompson venne a consultarsi con mia madre e mia nonna, capii che la situazione si era fatta seria. Origliai alla porta dello studio in cui erano rinchiusi, e udii distintamente la voce di nonna ordinare allo sceriffo di controllare Winchester. Qualcosa si stava agitando da quando quell’uomo e i suoi teppisti avevano messo piede in città e quel _qualcosa_ , di fatto, doveva essergli legato. Del mio amore per Dean Winchester ricordo proprio quello: il desiderio di essere, per una volta, _vista_. Volevo aiutarlo, proteggerlo, salvarlo. Fui una stupida quattordicenne innamorata di un sogno impossibile. Un sogno che sfumò rapidamente, quando la notizia del secolo fece il giro dell’istituto: Suzanne Looze  sarebbe stata accompagnata al ballo di Halloween da Winchester in persona.   
Non potevo certo sapere che quello sarebbe stato il punto di inizio e congiunzione. Non potei saperlo sino a quando non decisi di mettermi nei guai sino al collo. Suzanne Looze, agli occhi della sottoscritta, incarnava la perfezione. In modo molto semplice, possedeva la vita che avrei desiderato per me. Suzy era una di quelle che ti costringeva a salutarla solo sorridendoti in quel modo angelico, con gli occhi verdi che stemperavano nel grigio durante le giornate più uggiose. Si era trasferita ad Eye’s Pick agli inizi di settembre, ma era già una celebrità. Viveva con la vedova Looze, una vecchia amica di nonna Mary. Non si parlavano molto, loro due, ma nonna negava ci fosse mai stato qualche problema tra noi e loro. Fu quella distinzione netta a farmi dubitare che la famiglia Looze fosse una famiglia qualunque, di quelle che semplicemente spediscono la figlia in una piccola comunità per tenerla lontana dalle insidie della città. Le streghe, però, non ammazzano né mangiano gli esseri umani. Lanciano maledizioni, fanno patti demoniaci, curano con le spezie e preparano filtri d’amore. Ci sono delle variabili, certo, ma lo standard della stregoneria è esattamente quello. Ci sono donne dotate di poteri, donne che si tramandano la magia di generazione in generazione – e capita che, come nel mio caso, il dono non si manifesti proprio o venga ricacciato parecchio in profondità – e che il potere lo sentono scorrere con il sangue. Altre, invece, fanno patti con entità oscure e reclamano per sé una magia spesso più potente della nostra, una magia che va al di là di ogni sottomissione. La signora Looze, comunque, non mi è mai sembrata una persona particolare e non ho mai avvertito nulla, attorno a lei, che potesse dare adito a qualcosa che andasse oltre gli schemi tradizionali. Era probabile che le due si fossero azzuffate al mercato rionale per la lana più soffice o per la legna migliore.   
Dicevo, Suzy.   
Suzy non la potevi odiare.  
A differenza di quello che si pensa delle scuole americane, lei era bella e dolce, di quelle persone che ti aiutano quando sei in difficoltà, che passano il tempo libero a fare volontariato e che con un sorriso d’angelo ti chiedono di passargli i compiti.   
_“Perché ieri ho aiutato in parrocchia, Lorainne. Ti prego, aiutami.”_  
Ci cascavo come una stupida, o meglio, volevo farlo. Era difficile dirle di no, era impossibile non abbassare lo sguardo quando veniva intercettato dal suo, era impossibile prendersela con lei. Era come se Suzy sprigionasse un’aura fatale, di quelle che ti annebbiano la ragione e ti costringono al proprio volere solo muovendo le labbra. Seppi anche che nome darle, di lì a pochi giorni, ma sino a quel momento Suzy rimase solo l’adorabile principessa della scuola. Quella che mi aveva strappato il mio primo amore, Dean Winchester. Ero così idiota che avevo deciso di dichiararmi e chiedergli di essere il mio accompagnatore al ballo di Halloween, poi tutto precipitò troppo rapidamente e Suzy me lo fregò da sotto il naso.   
In quel momento, seppi come si chiamavano quelle come lei: _stronze._  
Lo pensai con orrore crescente, perché prima di quel momento non odiai nessuno. Prima di allora, Suzanne aveva tutto ciò che desideravo ma non era così impossibile resistere a quel pensiero: bastava tornare a casa, cucinare marmellate e aiutare mia madre nelle faccende di casa. Prima di cena, poi, passavo un po’ di tempo con Gwen, la mia migliore amica, e tutta la malinconia che mi trascinavo dietro veniva scaricata sulle spalle di qualcuno più tosto di me. Gwen era una di quelle persone che sanno sempre vedere il lato positivo delle cose, e anche quella sera non mancò di risollevarmi il morale.  
“Winchester è uno stronzo. Ha la faccia da divo di Hollywood, lo sguardo sicuro e il sorriso da padrone del mondo. Quelli come lui fanno solo casini, e spezzano sempre qualcosa nel prossimo.”  
A volte credevo fosse una sensitiva, o una decisamente più dotata di me nella magia, ma Gwen aveva invece la concretezza che mancava a me. Ero ancora una ragazzina, vivevo in un mondo in cui sapevo che la magia funzionava e non potevo utilizzarla a mio piacere. Ero talmente sfortunata da avere i mezzi e non poterli utilizzare a causa di stupide tradizioni vecchie di centinaia d’anni. A quel punto meglio essere come tutti gli altri e tanti saluti. La praticità di Gwen la vedevi da come si muoveva in modo più sicuro degli altri, quando riusciva a strappare una sigaretta a qualcuno dei più grandi e darsi un tono. Aveva quel vizio da un anno ormai, da quando cioè si era sentita adulta dopo aver dato il suo primo bacio a Will Sedweerd, uno che dopo essere stato bocciato per tre anni consecutivi era stato spedito lontano da Eye’s Pick in qualche città vicina a lavorare spaccandosi la schiena sulle catene di montaggio, in modo da schiarirsi le idee e decidere se fosse meglio il lavoro o lo studio. Eravamo gente pratica, noi, di quelle che lavoravano nei campi e nelle miniere. Avevamo perso gli uomini dentro le cave, non in guerra. La terra ci restituiva ciò che noi proteggevamo, in una di quelle ciclicità destinate a non avere fine. Eye’s Pick era stata una città sicura sino a quando qualcosa non era entrato dall’esterno spaccando in due la nostra realtà, costringendoci a fare i conti con i mostri e la paura.   
Per la prima volta, tutti, eravamo terrorizzati.  
“Quindi dovrei lasciarlo perdere?”  
“Potresti provarci ugualmente, ma ti spezzerebbe il cuore. Suo fratello è un moccioso, vero?”  
“Ha la nostra età.”  
“Appunto.”  
Gwen aggrottò le sopracciglia e distese le labbra in un sorriso serafico, lasciando che le volute di fumo si sollevassero sino verso il soffitto della sua stanza. Faceva freddo già, e l’aria che entrava dalla finestra spalancata mi faceva battere i denti. Fui costretta a tenere addosso il cappotto per non congelare.  
“Tu che ne pensi dei morti?”  
“Qualche pazzo.”  
“Tu non hai paura?” le chiesi esitando sulle parole. Sapevo mi sarebbe costata una stoccata.  
“Dell’Uomo Nero? Andiamo, Lol, qui tutti hanno paura di un sacco di stronzate. In città le cose non funzionano a questo modo. Nessuno a New York  appende ghirlande magiche alle porte. Senza offesa per l’attività di tua madre e tua nonna, eh.”  
Gwen era l’unica a chiamarmi con quel nomignolo, ma d’altra parte era anche l’unica amica vera che avevo. Mi strinsi nelle spalle, sbuffando.  
“Okay ho esagerato, scusami.”  
“Mi sento solo stupida, tutto qui.”  
“Stavi andando in biblioteca?”  
Gwen cambiò discorso, indicando i libri che avevo accatastato ai piedi del suo letto.  
“Si, li ho finiti qualche giorno fa.”  
“Non sono l’unica allora a non aver paura del Mostro.”  
“Dai, Gwen, non è divertente. Lo sai che con certe cose non si scherza.”  
“Vuoi che t’accompagni?”  
“No tranquilla. Anzi, è meglio che vada o farò davvero tardi.”  
“Dammi un colpo di telefono così so che sei arrivata a casa sana e salva. Non vorrei dover venire a riconoscere il tuo cadavere all’obitorio.”  
“Sei incorreggibile.”  
In quel momento Gwen mi stava irritando. A volte aveva il potere di mandarmi in bestia, ma faceva parte di una famiglia di repubblicani, di quelli che guardano ai fatti trovandovi una spiegazione scientifica, ottusi sino al midollo. Le volevo bene, l’adoravo. A volte, però, l’avrei presa a schiaffi sino a farmi sanguinare le mani.

 

“Oh.”  
Mi portai la mano alla bocca come a volermi rimangiare quell’unico singulto strozzato, ma fu troppo tardi. Sam Winchester si trovava seduto al mio posto, nell’angolo più isolato e cupo della biblioteca cittadina. Era un posto abbastanza tetro, specie nelle sere invernali quando le luci venivano abbassate sino a quasi a spegnersi, lasciando nella sala principale il lume necessario per non perdere la vista nel tentativo di decifrare i caratteri stampati sui libri da consultazione. Ogni volta che mi recavo in biblioteca finivo con il passarci almeno due ore, per quel motivo mi dirigevo là sempre con largo anticipo rispetto all’orario di chiusura. Il silenzio, il profumo dei libri, la pace che si respirava lì dentro avrebbero potuto placare le grida di qualsiasi cuore.   
Sam Winchester staccò lo sguardo dai propri libri solo un istante, per poi riportarlo lì dove l’aveva lasciato sino a pochi istanti prima.  
“Non volevo disturbarti, ma non credevo di vedere qualcuno qui.”  
“Nessun problema.”  
Serafico, diretto, di poche parole.  
A differenza di suo fratello, che aveva un repertorio nutrito di epiteti, frasi ad effetto e battute divertenti, Sam sembrava essere dotato della magnanimità del silenzio che mancava a Dean.  
“Posso sedermi? Sono abituata a stare qui di solito.”  
“Come vuoi.”  
“Lorainne Doyle, piacere. Frequenti il mio stesso anno al liceo” puntualizzai, come a volerlo mettere a proprio agio. Di solito finivo con il dimostrare qualche anno in più rispetto a quelli che avevo in realtà.  
“Piacere.”  
Si limitò a scoccarmi un’occhiata veloce, come se volesse studiarmi. Notando che non c’era nulla di interessante, tornò a portare la propria attenzione su ciò che stava leggendo prima del mio arrivo. Decisi di lasciarlo stare. Sam, in qualche modo, mi sembrava un po’ quello che ero io per la mia famiglia: l’anello fallato, quello che avrebbe spezzato la catena di una tradizione. Il dono l’avevo chiuso sotto chiave, ma a volte faceva capolino perché non puoi mettere a dormire la coscienza perennemente. Non avevo quel potere, e studiavo per trovare una soluzione. L’unico antidoto valido per estirpare il Dono una volta per tutte era un patto demoniaco, e sinceramente di vendere l’anima a qualcuno dei piani bassi non mi andava poi molto. Recuperai i quotidiani degli ultimi sette giorni, fotocopiandoli al servizio studenti. Quando tornai con il mio plico di copie pronte per essere sottolineate e scarabocchiate, Sam mi lanciò un’occhiata sfuggente, fingendo di non prestare attenzione. Credo che come tutti fosse incuriosito dalla serie di omicidi che stavano avvenendo in città, ma d’altra parte era difficile ignorare gli eventi: a scuola e in qualsiasi luogo o casa, la gente non parlava d’altro.  
“Ti interessa quella roba?” mi chiese d’un tratto, fermandosi dalla scrittura di appunti estrapolati in modo meticoloso da un vecchio tomo.  
“A chi non interessa? Muore un uomo al giorno, e non sono mai accadute cose di questo genere qui prima che…”  
“… che arrivassimo noi?”   
Mi morsicai l’interno della guancia, abbassando il capo dalla vergogna.   
“Non… non volevo accusarvi di nulla, scusami.”  
“L’hai fatto.”  
“No. Ho semplicemente detto che sono iniziati quando siete arrivati voi. Non che siete _stati_ voi.”  
“È la stessa cosa.”  
“No.”  
“Chi pensi sia stato allora?”  
Dirgli la verità mi avrebbe fatto passare per una cretina, per cui evitai di rispondergli, ma il suo sguardo non mi lasciava andare. Chi diavolo era e cosa voleva da me?  
“Tu?” gli chiesi, rigirandogli la sua stessa domanda.  
“Non lo so, non vivo qui da sempre, _io_. E me ne andrò prima di vedere il prossimo Halloween.”  
“Viaggiate spesso?”  
“Sempre.”  
“È per tuo padre, immagino.”  
“Per il suo lavoro, si.”  
Mi sembrò un dialogo surreale, perché quelle risposte erano le medesime che rifilavo io a chiunque mi chiedesse di mia madre, o mio padre, fuggito chissà dove, o forse schiattato e seppellito nell’orto di casa a rendere le rose di nonna il giardino più bello della città.   
“Deve essere frustrante.”  
“Ci siamo abituati. L’abbiamo sempre fatto. Come hai detto che ti chiami?”  
“Lorainne Doyle, ma puoi chiamarmi Lol. Lo fa anche la mia migliore amica. Cioè, l’unica che ho.”  
Non so come mi venne in mente di puntualizzare una cosa tanto stupida, ma mi sembrò una battuta talmente falsa e fuori luogo, a sottolineare uno stato di amicizie tali da essere in vetta alle classifiche di popolarità del pianeta, che sentii l’impulso di correggere il tiro e ammettere di essere una fallita.  
“Era una frase ad effetto da telefilm, ho esagerato. Suona bene però, che dici?”  
Sam abbozzò un sorriso, scarabocchiando qualcosa sul proprio quaderno.   
“Eye’s Pick è sempre stata tranquilla?”  
“In che senso?”  
“Una cittadina dove non accade mai nulla, come hai detto tu e come è scritto in ogni opuscolo turistico.”  
“Si, è di una monotonia spaventosa. Considerando che l’avvenimento più importante di quest’anno siete stati voi, puoi trarne le tue conclusioni. Con il dovuto rispetto, ovvio.”  
Gli strappai un altro sorriso, poi sollevò lo sguardo sull’orologio a parete sgranando gli occhi.  
“È tardissimo, devo andare.”  
“Vuoi che ti accompagni?”  
Glielo chiesi di getto, senza riflettere. Sam sembrava persino più piccolo di me, e forse lo era. Doveva essere un ragazzino molto intelligente, di quelli che finiscono con lo stare con i più grandi perché troppo avanti con il programma di studio.  
“Non lo chiedono i ragazzi di solito?”  
“Non faccio molto caso a queste cose e… oh, non intendevo che…”  
“Torna a casa prima di mezzanotte, okay? Dico sul serio, non è un posto sicuro questo.”  
“Cosa… ehi, aspetta!”  
Non feci in tempo a rincorrerlo, che Sam si era come dissolto nella nebbia. Era il ventinove ottobre e tutta Eye’s Pick dormiva un sonno indotto, di quelli in cui l’umanità si crogiola per la paura. Da noi non era mai arrivato l’Illuminismo, come se avessimo saltato a piè pari un intero periodo storico. Mentre tutto il mondo andava avanti, noi restavamo la provincia americana. Nemmeno davanti alla morte di sette persone riuscivamo ad avere davvero paura. Qualcuno, a messa, avrebbe detto che erano peccatori e meritavano quella sorte. I più anziani restavano in silenzio. Erano loro che gli orrori li avevano visti, vissuti e cacciati lontano e conoscevano la verità. Loro, non avrebbero permesso a nessuno di distruggere la loro città. Incolpare i Winchester era la cosa più semplice per assicurare a tutti la serenità, ma le cose non sarebbero cambiate: i morti, sarebbero aumentati ugualmente.

 

Forse Sam aveva il dono della veggenza, o forse ero così prevedibile da risultare stupida. Incamminandomi verso casa, a notte fonda, mi lasciai dietro una scia di domande senza risposte. Tutto era silenzioso, i suoni ovattati dalla nebbia, talmente fitta da rendere la visibilità quasi nulla. Conoscevo la strada a memoria, e avrei proseguito a colpo sicuro sino a casa, se non fosse stato per quel fastidioso prurito alla base del collo, un formicolio che si diffondeva lungo le spalle e scivolava sino alla punta delle dita. Quando accadeva, sapevo che c'erano guai in vista. Era il mio sesto senso, mia nonna l'avrebbe poi chiamato il Dono, se ne avesse avuto la forza. Avvertii alcuni passi venirmi incontro, poi svoltare rapidamente a destra, alle mie spalle. Quella sensazione impellente di disagio si acuì nell'istante in cui quel qualcosa mi sfiorò. Non avevo mai visto una nebbia così fitta, ad Eye's Pick. Mi girai su me stessa e tornai indietro in fretta, cercando di non perdere la scia del rumore dei passi di chi, come me, si era attardato fuori in giorni in cui avremmo dovuto starcene asserragliati in casa, al sicuro davanti al fuoco del camino. Avvertii il qualcosa dinnanzi a me arrestarsi, e mi nascosi dietro alcuni cespugli. Non mi avrebbe vista di certo, ma l'istinto in quel caso mi salvò dall'essere scoperta. Cercai di orientarmi, spingendo più in là lo sguardo. Doveva essere il quartiere residenziale dietro la Main Street, e fu quando vidi i fanali dell'Impala superarmi e arrestarsi davanti a me, che riconobbi la casa di Suzy Looze. Mi acquattai ulteriormente, vergognandomi di me stessa. Ero una guardona. Dopo aver tentato di risultare simpatica al fratellino minore, ora stavo spiando il Winchester dei miei sogni mentre attendeva la ragazza dei suoi desideri farsi largo nella nebbia e salire in auto. I passi erano i medesimi che avevo seguito sino lì, ma cosa ci faceva Suzanne fuori a quell'ora tarda, da sola?  
Certo, chiunque avrebbe potuto porsi la medesima domanda su di me, ma noi eravamo una famiglia bizzarra, gente i cui uomini scomparivano sempre in cerca di mogli e figlie meno problematiche. Eravamo un matriarcato, di questo ne ero consapevole, ma non riuscivo a credere che fosse nonna a guidare le scelte di mia madre. Imparai che era davvero così negli anni successivi, quando divenni troppo insofferente alle sue tradizioni e agli obblighi che ci imponeva. Non avevo il Dono, dunque dovevo essere libera. Era quello che mi ripetevo notte dopo notte, cercando una cura per debellare il nucleo magico per sempre. Estirparlo, privarmi di quella mostruosità per essere uguale agli altri. Non comprendi il valore di ciò che ti rende unico sino a quando non lo perdi per sempre, e questo l'ho scoperto troppo tardi, quando divenni una mutilata di guerra.  
Dovevo seguire l'Impala? Impossibile.  
Decisi allora di tornare indietro e fermarmi al motel dove alloggiavano i Winchester. Era stupido, ovviamente, ma mi sembrava doveroso verificare cosa stesse accadendo in quella stanza. Speravo di trovarci Dean, in verità, e che l'identificazione dell'impala tra la nebbia non fosse altro che una mia illusione. Quando bussai alla porta della loro camera, ci vollero almeno cinque minuti perché Sam mi aprisse. Mi squadrò attentamente, soffermando lo sguardo sui titoli che tenevo tra le braccia. Me li strinsi al petto con più forza, come a trovare in quel contatto grezzo un po' di conforto che, per la prima volta, non riuscii a trovare.  
“Ehm... ti disturbo?”  
“Che ci fai qui? Mi spii?”  
“No, cioè... mi è sembrato di vedere tuo fratello in giro sulla vostra auto e mi chiedevo se...”  
“... se?”  
“Si, insomma, se fosse tutto a posto.”  
“È tutto a posto” tagliò corto lui pronto a richiudermi in faccia la porta.   
“No aspetta... sei solo?”  
“Mio padre è al market a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, tornerà tra poco.”  
“Potrebbe essere pericoloso, non dovreste... dividervi.”  
Deglutii, inghiottendo un nodo che doveva essersi formato negli ultimi secondi, creato da tutte le parole che stavo evitando di utilizzare, fatto da tutti i pensieri che non osavo rivelargli. Più mi avvicinavo a Sam Winchester, più avvertivo la necessità di essere sincera, di dirgli tutto quanto.  
“Non sei credibile. Chi sei davvero?”  
“Lorainne Doyle, te l'ho detto. Vivo nella casa gialla poco distante dall'ingresso in città.”  
“Quella infestata?”  
“Sembra una casa infestata, non la è.”  
“La gente dice il contrario, e anche i giornali.”  
“Hai fatto delle ricerche su di noi?”  
Glielo chiesi d'istinto, pentendomi immediatamente. Sam assottigliò lo sguardo come se stesse studiando ogni mia mossa. Sentivo il cuore battere all'impazzata, furioso. Scalpitava, segnalava un pericolo che avrebbe travolto la mia famiglia. Eravamo sopravvissute all'inquisizione e ai cacciatori perché ciò che offrivamo erano filtri e pozioni innocue, benedizioni dei raccolti e l'assicurazione di latte buono dalle vacche. Avevamo ridotto i nostri poteri al minimo. C'era chi chiedeva a mia nonna la lettura dei tarocchi, o a mia madre di mettersi in contatto con i defunti, ma erano eccezioni quelle per cui tornavano a essere davvero streghe. Nonna non amava leggere le carte. Diceva che sentiva agitarsi i demoni, dall'altra parte. Era un'arte oscura, quella, che non si confaceva alle nostre origini. Nonna leggeva le carte solo in momenti particolari dell'anno, quando avvertiva gli spiriti più deboli, assicurandosi di avere la forza di tenere a bada anche i demoni. Quell'anno, però, non li aveva ancora tirati fuori dalla loro scatola, e ormai mancavano meno di due mesi al trentun dicembre.  
“È meglio che vada, non volevo disturbarti.”  
Mi girai e corsi lontano dal motel. Inciampai e andai a sbattere contro qualcuno, un tizio robusto che teneva tra le mani un sacchetto della spesa. Ingoiai saliva, sentendomi doppiamente stupida. Doveva essere il padre dei Winchester. Da cosa volevo metterli in guardia? Dalla nebbia? Da Suzy? Dal mostro che anche quella notte avrebbe ucciso? Quando arrivai a casa non chiusi occhio, restando immobile distesa a letto a osservare le ombre muoversi sul soffitto della mia stanza. Restai così sino all'alba, quando le sirene della polizia divisero in due la città, dirigendosi verso il vecchio molo. Era un posto inutilizzato durante l'inverno. D'estate lo usavamo noi ragazzi per tuffarci nel fiume e le piccole imbarcazioni per attraccare prima della pesca. Sapevo che avrebbero risvegliato Eye's Pick anche quella mattina, come campane che suonavano a lutto. Lo sapevo e basta, che la morte viaggiava al nostro pari puntandoci alla tempia la sua maledetta falce. Pronta a sgozzarci e portarci dall'altra parte. Mi alzai all'improvviso, vestendomi in fretta e furia e correndo verso il motel senza nemmeno portarmi appresso la cartella di scuola. Avrei saltato la lezione della prima ora, non aveva importanza, ma dovevo assicurarmi che Dean fosse vivo. Se avessi reso il cuore di coniglio un cuor di leone, non avrei avuto sulla coscienza un morto.

 

“E questa cosa diavolo...”  
John Winchester aveva il volto tirato di chi non ha trovato riposo, una canottiera ricoperta da macchie scure simili a sangue rappreso. Focalizzai lo sguardo su di esse, distogliendo l'attenzione da tutto ciò che ci circondava.   
“Chi è papà?”  
La voce assonnata di Dean riuscì a spezzare il silenzio, mentre suo padre mi fissava con aria sospettosa. Si fece largo Sam, sveglio e con la cartella in spalla, il capo chino e lo sguardo fisso sui propri piedi.  
“Ehi” lo salutai cercando di risultare simpatica, e anche se la cosa non andò a segno, Sam si arrestò squadrandomi, prestandomi finalmente attenzione.  
“Che ci fai qui?”  
Sam, d'altra parte, non era stupido né tonto come suo fratello.  
“È per le sirene, vero?” mi chiese in tono gelido.  
“Ti ho detto che non credo che...”  
“Ma sei venuta qui” puntualizzò lui inchiodandomi al muro con quelle semplici parole.  
“È perché... perché credevo fosse accaduto qualcosa a tuo fratello.”  
“A me?” chiese Dean arruffandosi i capelli sulla testa, aggravando il risultato della sua nottata su di essi.  
“Ti ha visto uscire con quella tizia ieri” esalò Sam mettendo a tacere suo fratello, l'aria assonnata e del tutto assente.   
“Perché avrebbe dovuto accadermi qualcosa?”  
“Non lo so. Eri fuori di notte, da solo con questa cosa che gira per le strade e... be', è meglio che vada, o farò tardi a scuola.”  
“Senza cartella?” mi chiese Dean abbozzando uno di quei sorrisi da Dylan di _Beverly Hills 90210._ Lo seguivo con assiduità insieme a Gwen, quel telefilm e, a giudicare da come si muoveva il maggiore dei Winchester, anche lui.  
“L'ho dimenticata nella fretta...”  
Feci alcuni passi indietro, inciampando nei miei piedi e rischiando di cadere. Fu John Winchester ad afferrarmi per la  vita, evitandomi di rompermi l'osso del collo lungo i gradini.  
“Sicura che sia tutto okay, ragazzina? Hai l'aria di chi ha visto un fantasma.”  
“È solo che... credo che Dean sia in pericolo.”  
Svicolai dalla presa e corsi verso casa, rifugiandomi nello studio. Nonna era nell'orto, intenta a raccogliere gli ultimi residui di zafferanno prima del gelo, così mi intrufolai nello studio e mi misi a cercare con frenesia. Le dita seguivano rapide le coste dei vecchi tomi consunti, passati di generazione in generazione dalle nostre antenate, e finalmente lo trovai. Un libro minuscolo, dalla copertina marrone ormai sbiadita. Da bambina leggevo quelle pagine e mi sembravano favole poi, un giorno, mi dissero che era tutto vero. Che i fantasmi esistevano, e che i rumori che percorrevano le crepe sui muri o i passi in soffitta appartenevano a qualche spirito che avevamo intrappolato e che nonna, spesso, consultava nelle sue divinazioni. Mi dissero che il mostro sotto il letto e l'Uomo Nero rapiscono i bambini, che le Fate dei Denti ne uccidono l'infanzia, che i vampiri non muoiono bruciati alla luce del sole e un sacco di altre cose. Quando ho avuto l'età per smettere di credere alle fiabe, sono stata costretta a credere nei mostri. Assurdo, vero?

 

Io e Gwen andammo al ballo senza cavaliere. Richie Sholee le faceva una corte spietata ma lei lo riteneva uno sfigato e lo ignorava. Quella sera, però, Richie non si mosse dalla propria postazione, fermo immobile ad osservare la pista da ballo. Suzy, in particolare, riempiva la scena con quell'abito lungo in stile impero, candido come neve, che la faceva apparire più adulta rispetto alla sua età.  
“Non ti fa male?” mi chiese Gwen sorseggiando succo di mirtillo.  
“Cosa?”  
“Il tuo Dean stretto a Suzy.”  
“Infierisci sulle mie pene d'amore?”  
“Cerco solo di farti parlare. Hai l'aria della triglia depressa. Sei messa peggio di quel coglione di Richie.”  
Lanciai un’occhiata nella sua direzione, ma sembrava abbastanza annoiato. Sam non si era visto, e dubitavo che avrebbe messo piede all'auditorium quella sera. Tutti noi eravamo travestiti, chi da zombie, chi da scheletro, chi da qualche personaggio della letteratura gotica. Avevo rubato un vecchio abito da scolara di mia madre, e tinsi i capelli di nero con l'aiuto di Gwen. Nei panni di Morticia e Mercoledì Addams stavamo riscuotendo un discreto successo, immagino anche grazie al fatto che fui costretta ad abbandonare i miei occhiali da vista in favore delle lenti a contatto di Gwen. Ovviamente non riuscivo a mettere a fuoco bene, mi davano fastidio e non vedevo l'ora di toglierle.   
“Ehi Doyle, posso parlarti?”  
“Con Gwen ci puoi parlare tranquillamente sai? Non morde.”  
Gwen lo fissò in malo modo, ridacchiando alla mia battuta. Era l'unica a trovarle divertenti. Richie non si mosse, continuando a mantenere quell'aria seria e gli occhi puntati su di me.  
“Andiamo Richard, cosa diavolo vuoi?”  
In genere, finiva con il fare scherzi idioti e farmi passare per una stupida. Tra noi le cose funzionavano così dai tempi dell'asilo ed ero certa non sarebbero mai cambiate.   
“A te piace Winchester no?”  
“Eh?”  
“Si vede lontano un miglio.”  
“Non ti seguo.”  
Cercai di mantenere il controllo ma già mi sudavano le mani e le sfregai sulla gonna nera cercando di scollarmi di dosso quella sensazione di ansia crescente. Non potevo essere scoperta. Se Richie avesse compreso che quella sua insinuazione aveva un fondo di verità mi avrebbe resa lo zimbello della festa.   
“Gwen levati dai piedi.”  
“Cos'è quel tono da figo della situazione, Sholee? Non ci casco lo sai benissimo.”  
Rimase lì alcuni istanti, poi si sollevò e andò a prendersi da bere, lasciandoci soli. Richie si sedette accanto a me fissando la pista.  
“Io so _cosa_ sei.”  
“Non sono niente.”  
“Non si sfugge alla natura, Lorainne. E la tua è molto molto... _agitata_.”  
“Credo tu abbia bevuto troppo, Richie.”  
“Credo che tu debba invece affrontare la realtà e spaccare culi. Così non sei di aiuto a nessuno.”  
Così com'era venuto da me, si alzò e si dileguò in mezzo alla folla. C'erano cose che non potevo sapere né prevedere ma mi sentivo braccata, controllata ad ogni mossa. Mi ero scoperta con Sam, avevo rischiato di rendere i nostro segreto di dominio pubblico ed ora anche Richie sembrava insinuare la stessa cosa. Reclamavano tutti la nostra testa, tutti reclamavano quella dell'assassino e il maggior indiziato era John Winchester, anche se nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di dichiararlo apertamente. La notte di Halloween fece chiarezza su un mucchio di cose. Quell'anno compresi che il velo viene realmente strappato, e che chi vuole vedere, può farlo. Chi vuole credere, basta lo faccia con la devozione di un apostolo. Fu ciò che cambiò le carte in tavola, quello.   
Una fede inaspettata.

 

Quando uscii dall'auditorium, mi sembrò di scorgere Sam fuori dalla biblioteca. Affrettai il passo, attraversando la strada illuminata. Tutta la città era in festa, e i bambini correvano mascherati reclamando dolci dagli adulti.   
“Perché non entri? Fa freddo qui fuori.”  
“Non mi piacciono le feste” rispose lui senza preoccuparsi di guardarmi in faccia.  
“Nemmeno a me, ma almeno staresti al caldo.”  
Sam mi squadrò attentamente, stringendosi nelle spalle.   
“Sei preoccupato per qualcosa?”  
“Perché sei venuta da noi stamattina?”  
Sospirai, sedendomi accanto a lui. Da lì, l'auditorium sembrava a distanza di un braccio. Allungai il mio aprendo e richiudendo le dita a pugno.  
“Cosa fai?”  
“Sembra più vicino così. Più facile da controllare.”  
“Sei strana.”  
“Anche voi. Sono venuta perché credevo che Dean... potesse avere dei problemi.”  
“A te piace mio fratello vero?”  
Non risposi, chinando lo sguardo sulle mie mani conserte in grembo. Non volevo mentirgli, ecco tutto.  
“Ti preferisco con i capelli rossi” disse lui all'improvviso, stornando lo sguardo sull'edificio davanti a noi.  
“Così sembri una strega.”  
“La sono.”  
Qualcosa si mosse, un potere sopito e rifiutato. L'istinto giocò contro la razionalità e vinse la partita. In quella confessione c'era tutta l'oppressione di anni di frustrazioni e sconfitte, mi sentii leggera e sollevata. Il segreto di famiglia infranto non era un senso di colpa che mi schiacciava, ma una confessione inevitabile. Chiunque, al posto di Sam, avrebbe riso e si sarebbe sentito preso in giro, per quello forse provai a dargli quella risposta. Sapevo che non sarei stata creduta e invece tutto prese la piega di una confessione a cuore aperto.  
“Hai fatto un patto con qualche demone?”  
“Come?”  
“La casa in cui vivi è davvero infestata allora” puntualizzò lui seguendo la linea dei propri pensieri, impedendomi di replicare.  
“Demone?” ripetei incredula.  
Come faceva a sapere certi dettagli?  
“Si. L'hai fatto?”  
“No!”  
“Sei una strega naturale?”  
“Una strega mancata. Non si è manifestato il potere.”  
“E tutti gli avvertimenti per Dean?”  
“È istinto, o intuito.”  
“È la magia che non riesci a controllare, stupida.”  
“Come fai a sapere certe cose?”  
Sam si morse il labbro inferiore, indeciso se rispondermi o meno. Immagino decise di ricambiare la mia fiducia, e confessò.  
“Noi siamo cacciatori.”  
Quelli come lui ammazzavano quelle come noi, per quello Sam non voleva parlarne.  
“Ah.”  
“Non sei cattiva.”  
“Voglio essere normale” gli confessai sincera. Era davvero così facile parlare con uno sconosciuto di ciò che ti tenevi dentro da anni? Forse era perché avevo la certezza che sarebbe iniziato e finito nell’arco di una notte, e che né io né Sam avremmo mai parlato ad alcuno della nostra conversazione.  
“Anch'io. Ti piacerebbe scappare, vivere anche un solo giorno come una persona qualunque?”  
“Si. Tu?”  
“Secondo te?”  
Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro, perché nel voler essere diversi e tornare a una normalità che non avevamo mai posseduto c'era tutta l'aspettativa di due ragazzini in fuga. E dannatamente soli.  
Cercai la mano di Sam, stretta al bordo del gradino su cui sedevamo, e vi posai la mia. Distolse la propria senza dire una parola, continuando a osservare l’auditorium da cui proveniva la musica a tutto volume.  
 _Che stupida,_ mi dissi.  
 _Mi sono innamorata del Winchester sbagliato._  
“Porca troia ma allora sei qui stupida!”  
Richie interruppe un flusso di pensieri scomodi, scacciando via un silenzio che andava a farsi troppo pesante e difficile da sopportare. Con Sam, però, il silenzio aveva un suono dolce e delicato. Era un ragazzino taciturno, di quelli che prenderesti di mira solo perché non si ribellerebbero mai. Di coraggio, però, Sam Winchester ne aveva da vendere.  
“Eh?”  
“Credevo fossi sparita con Winchester e Suzie, dato che hai piantato Gwen da sola là dentro” mi disse secco, lanciando un'occhiata veloce a Sam, senza prestargli attenzione.  
“E perché avrei dovuto...”  
“Perché ti piace e ti faresti ammazzare per salvarlo, no?”  
Sam si sollevò di scatto, facendomi sobbalzare.  
“Dov'è mio fratello?”  
“Non lo so, è sparito con Suzie. Immagino sia andato a farsi una bella cavalcata.”  
“Dove?”  
“Perché non lo chiedi a lei?” disse Richie puntandomi il pollice contro, in un atteggiamento di superiorità che irritò Sam.  
“E io cosa ne so? Eri tu là dentro, razza di demente!”  
“Allora, non prendiamoci per il culo. Lo so cosa sei, anzi... cosa siete: tu, tua madre e tua nonna. Alza il culo e fai lavorare quella zucca vuota. Winchester aveva la faccia di quello a cui hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello.”  
In quel momento non sapevo se ridere o piangere, sinceramente.  
Richie, quell'idiota smidollato del mio compagno di banco alla lezione di letteratura, sapeva tutto di noi. Ma lui, chi diavolo era?  
“Sei un cacciatore anche tu vero?”  
Fu Sam a spazzare via ogni domanda, osservando la distesa boscosa che si dipanava dietro l'istituto.  
“Mio fratello non può essere così stupido” proseguì Sam, ma era chiaro che nemmeno lui credesse alle proprie parole.  
“Allora, alzi il culo Lol o devo portarti via a forza?”  
“Scusa?”  
“Quel tuo sesto senso da strega, vuoi farlo funzionare per qualcosa di utile come salvare il tuo principe azzurro?”  
“Non... non lo so fare.”  
Richie mi squadrò con aria divertita, dopodiché ridiscese alcuni gradini senza prestarmi attenzione.  
“Non è una cosa da femmine in effetti. Il corpo dilaniato di Dean Winchester potrebbe traumatizzarti a vita.”  
“Allora è Suzie!”  
Richie inarcò un sopracciglio, abbozzando un sorriso mefistofelico, reso terribile dal trucco da scheletro che si era fatto.  
“Scusa?”  
“È lei a... oh, al diavolo Richie! Sam... hai qualcosa che appartiene a Dean?”  
Mi guardò interrogativo, sfilandosi dal collo una catenella con un ciondolo.  
“È suo?”  
Sam annuì, mentre Richie mi guardava con aria scettica.  
“Cos'è, collezioni reliquie?”  
Chiusi gli occhi ignorandolo, tenendo stretto tra indice e medio il pendente. _Amòc Ic Malaahc_ recitai mentalmente. Era una formula con cui avevo sigillato il dono dei sogni premonitori, delle sensazioni scomode da veggente e di quel potere che mi permetteva – concentrandomi su un oggetto – di ritrovarne il proprietario. La parte negativa, però, era che oltre a localizzarlo in visioni frammentate, arrivavano anche le emozioni legate ad esso. E non erano mai piacevoli. Lo scoprii per la prima volta con Gwen, scavando più in profondità di quanto affetto e confidenze di anni non avessero mai fatto. Per quel motivo decisi di sigillare quei pochi frammenti di Dono che si erano manifestati.   
Era troppo doloroso.   
“Andiamo.”  
“Ehi si può sapere dove...”  
“Stai zitto no? O perde il contatto.”  
Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che i figli di due cacciatori dovessero far fronte comune con una strega a metà per riportare a casa un disgraziato scavezzacollo? 

 

Quando raccontano ai bambini le storie di mostri sotto il letto, gli adulti non si rendono conto di quanta verità ci sia in quelle storie. Anzi, quanto più dolce della realtà siano i mostri del loro immaginario rispetto a quelli _veri_. Camminammo per almeno mezz'ora, girando in tondo per un pezzo prima di renderci conto che ci stavano prendendo in giro. Fu Richie a prendere in mano la situazione e ordinarmi di dirgli dove esattamente si trovasse Dean. Vedevo una specie di cascina abbandonata, ma poteva essere _ovunque_. L'Impala, però, era parcheggiata dinnanzi all'ingresso della scuola, ed era quella che Sam non aveva perso di vista un solo istante, prima che arrivassimo noi a rovinargli la vedetta. Richie conosceva il bosco piuttosto bene. Suo padre era un cacciatore anche di cervi, non solo di creature orribili, e spesso lo seguiva disertando volentieri le lezioni per tuffarsi nell'adrenalina di quel lavoro barbaro. Mia madre non approvava quel genere di cose, e io non ero meno incline a preservare la natura. Se non fosse stato per l'anemia cronica, avrei smesso di mangiare carne prima dei quattordici anni. A quell'età hai un sacco di ideali e ti fossilizzi sulle tue posizioni, combatti quello che non funziona infliggendoti dei martiri. Non potevo sapere che per lottare e cambiare il mondo non erano gli esseri umani a dover mutare, ma l'intero macrosistema, con demoni, angeli e d eserciti al seguito.  
“Il capanno è questo?”  
Per poco non andammo a sbattervi contro, tanto era buio.   
“Non è normale” sentenziò Sam esalando nubi di condensa nell'aria.  
“È novembre, qui non abbiamo il clima mite della California” puntualizzò Richie facendoci cenno di non fare rumore. Ci posizionammo sotto una finestra, tentando di vedere all'interno.   
“Senti Richie, dobbiamo muoverci... cosa diavolo ci facciamo qui? I guardoni?”   
Sam mi lanciò un'occhiata, strattonandomi il braccio facendomi ruzzolare a terra, al loro fianco.  
“Vuoi farti scoprire?”  
“Credo sia intenta a fare _altro_ ” fu la risposta divertita di Richie riferendosi alla scena che si intravedeva nella penombra all’interno del capanno.  
“Non si vede nulla!” sbottò Sam irritato.  
“Si _capisce._ ”  
“Un corno! Andiamo dai...” supplicai Richie, cercando appoggio in Sam, ma quest'ultimo fissava il nero che si diramava dalla cascina senza muovere un muscolo.   
“Non siete voi i cacciatori?”  
“Guarda che bisogna capire quando è il momento giusto per cacciare. E questo è un _pessimo_ momento.”  
“Lo farà a pezzi, idiota.”  
“Non vuoi vedere, vero? Ti da' fastidio che il tuo _caro_ Dean Winchester si faccia...”  
“Va' all'Inferno” gli sibilai contro a denti stretti, scaricando un po' di tensione.  
“Se fossi una con i controcazzi mi ci spediresti senza nemmeno passare dal via.”  
“Mio fratello...”  
“Cosa?”  
“C'è qualcosa di strano. Dobbiamo muoverci!” solo in quel momento Sam decise di interrompere la nostra consueta scaramuccia. Cambiavano gli addendi, ma il risultato erano ripicche e sfide mosse sottobanco.  
“Armati di bastoni?” chiesi io scettica a entrambi.  
“Non hai del sale, argento, qualsiasi cosa?” chiese Sam a Richie, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla posizione in cui credeva si trovasse suo fratello.  
“Ti pare che giri con quella roba a un ballo in maschera?”  
“Entriamo. Almeno non lo aprirà in due come una mela.”  
“Ottima idea, Lol. Davvero, un' _eccellente_ piano d'attacc... ehi, ma porca puttana!”  
Né Sam né io gli demmo il tempo di finire la frase che già ci eravamo gettati a peso morto contro la porta. Il legno marcio sui cardini arrugginiti non oppose resistenza alla spallata di Sam, e cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, costringendo Suzy a spostare la sua attenzione su di noi.  
“Dio è... è...”  
Un brivido d'orrore mi pervase, risalendo la spina dorsale e scendendo poi giù, paralizzandomi le gambe.   
“Avanti, andiamo. Non possiamo stare qui fermi.”  
“A me sembra ci stia studiando. Non dovremmo fare finta di nulla?” proposi io a bassa voce.  
“E farci ammazzare?”  
Sam ed io occupavamo l'intera sagoma della porta, due denti storti e bislacchi che si stagliavano su una bocca priva di attrattive, e quell’essere ci fissava attentamente.  
“Cosa... cos'é?”  
“Non lo so, ma è disgustoso.”  
“Forse è una _lei_ ” puntualizzai io, consapevole dell'assurdità della situazione.   
Davanti a noi si ergeva una figura femminile sul cui volto spiccava una bocca larga, che andava da un capo all'altro del viso, tagliandolo in due parti perfette, da destra verso sinistra, sino a sfiorare le orecchie. Gli occhi erano neri come pece perdendosi in quell'oscurità indotta. Il naso era inesistente, come se la cartilagine fosse stata strappata via dal morso di un cane rabbioso. Fiutava l'aria, stornando il viso da un  capo all'altro. I lunghi capelli neri si perdevano su un corpo tonico e perfetto, dalla pelle così bianca da brillare nel buio. Così candida da risultare quasi trasparente, mostrando il reticolo di vene violacee sottostanti pompare sangue.   
“Forse è cieca” bisbigliai io stringendomi nelle spalle.  
Quando si girò verso di noi, capii che eravamo spacciati. Le gambe mi cedettero, e caddi sbattendo le ginocchia sul pavimento, attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Sarà pure cieca ma ci sente benissimo. Alzati, dai” mi disse Sam strattonandomi un gomito, ma senza esito. Ero inchiodata a terra dal terrore più puro e lei avanzava verso di noi con quello sguardo che non esprimeva nulla, innaturalmente statico a causa del nero della sclera, priva di iride.   
“Sei solo una stupida, vai a prendere il tuo bello. Non credo sia messo bene sai?”  
Richie si fece largo tra me e Sam, parandosi dinnanzi a noi e spianando davanti a sé un fucile da caccia.  
“E quello...”  
“È il rifugio di famiglia. Quello del nostro passatempo notturno. Portate fuori Winchester _l'Idiota_.”  
“Mio fratello non è idiota” puntualizzò Sam senza spostarsi dalla propria posizione, ben deciso a non prendere ordini da Richie.  
“Senti moccioso, alza il culo.”  
Un grido acuto ci costrinse a tapparci le orecchie, mentre Richie indietreggiò di qualche passo, sbattendo contro la parete alle sue spalle.  
“Eccheccazzo Lol!”  
Se c'era una cosa che non avrei mai e poi mai creduto possibile, prima di allora, era che Richie potesse fidarsi di me. Non tanto per ciò che le nostre famiglie ci imponevano di essere, ma perché non avevamo nulla da dirci, noi, se non battute al vetriolo. Mi alzai facendomi coraggio, andando a passo rapido in direzione di Dean. Sam era già là, più veloce di me e avvezzo alle scene d'azione, evidentemente.  
“Come sta?”  
“Finché non il tuo amico non l'ammazza, Dean non si riprenderà.”  
“Sai cos'è?”  
“Una Succube immagino, anche se mio padre non mi ha mai detto fossero così orrende.”  
Accompagnò quella frase storcendo il naso, come se stesse parlando del passato di broccoli della mensa scolastica. Stornai lo sguardo sul mostro che avanza contro Richie. Schiacciato contro il muro, non aveva spazio a sufficienza per muoversi e caricare il fucile.   
“Come si eliminano?”  
A quell'epoca parlavo ancora come se nella Caccia ci fosse qualcosa di delicato da scoprire. Mi illudevo fosse uno sport da maschi, invece dovetti cedere le armi e decidere da che parte schierarmi. Quando ti affacci sul buio, smetti di avere paura anche dell'abisso che vi si annida.   
“Argento, pastiglie di sale... non lo so, è uno spirito.”  
“È un demone!” gridò Richie dal fondo della stanza, frapponendo il fucile tra sé e la creatura.  
“E ha un alito veramente fetido” riuscì a borbottare a denti stretti.  
“Quindi?”  
Vidi Sam incerto mordersi il labbro inferiore, dopodiché deglutì.   
“Ci servirebbe un sigillo per imprigionarla e poi...”  
“Esorcizzala e basta!”  
Quello non lo facevano i preti? Sam lasciò riluttante Dean, avanzando di qualche passo in direzione di Suzy e Richie, come a voler dare meno spazio di manovra al demone, o quello che era.  
 _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…”_  
E a quel punto capii che avevamo fatto la più grande, enorme cazzata della nostra esistenza. Suzy spalancò le fauci, cercando di mordere Richie. Lo mancò di pochi centimetri, ma gli avrebbe reciso la giugulare al prossimo tentativo. Li divideva solo il fucile, l’unica arma utilizzabile che avevamo, e la forza della creatura era nettamente superiore a quella di Richie.  
 _“… Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…”_  
Sam lanciava occhiate ripetute a Dean, come se potesse riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi e farsi dare una mano, incapace di trovare una soluzione a quella vicenda.  
“Muoviti Cristo… questa non si leva di torno!”  
“Non… non funziona, non vedi?”  
“È un demone, deve funzionare per forza!”  
Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato vivendo con le liti tra due prime donne come mia madre e mia nonna, è che tra i due è sempre meglio non mettere mano e agire. Se non era un demone, come sosteneva Richie, forse era uno spirito.   
“Forse serve un sigillo.”  
“Forse serve solo che muoviate il culo!” gridò Richie cercando di trattenere la Succube oltre il fucile che teneva tra le mani come fosse un qualunque pezzo di legno.  
“Sangue? Proviamo con il sangue… tu sei una strega, forse possiamo farcela.”  
Sam vagò con lo sguardo intorno, posandolo infine sulla cintola di Dean. Frugò nelle tasche della sua giacca, poi iniziò a cercare in quelle interne sino a estrarne un pugnale.  
“E quello…”  
“Dammi il braccio.”  
“Non funziona senza esorcismo, sei pazzo?” gli gridò Richie, livido in volto per lo sforzo.  
“Inizia a recitarlo tu, anziché starnazzare come un’anatra” replicò Sam deciso, tornando poi a fissarmi.  
“Non conosco il latino, o l’avrei già fatto, no?”   
Richie aveva finito le munizioni del suo repertorio da duro, restava solo il ragazzino alle prese con un problema ben più grande di lui ora.  
“E poi sarebbe Dean l’idiota?”  
Sam si concesse la sua vittoria, poi tornò a fissarmi il braccio nudo.  
“Sei pronta?”  
“Che razza di domande? No, ovviamente.”  
Non attese un istante di più e fece un taglio netto che mi attraversò l’avambraccio. Le stille di sangue che ne emersero intrisero la lama del pugnale, e la ferita faceva un male cane. Bruciava l’argento come fosse sale a contatto con la carne lacerata, e il sangue non accennava a placarsi.  
“Prendi e affondale la lama nella schiena.”  
“Io?”  
“Io devo finire l’esorcismo, o lo conosci tu?”  
Gli strappai il pugnale dalle mani. Tremava tra le mie come un cucciolo battuto dalla pioggia, in realtà ero io a tremare come una mocciosa. Cercai di farmi coraggio, ma la verità è che volevo solo andarmene di lì, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era che non mi sarei mai più fatta fregare dalla curiosità o innamorata di un idiota come Dean Winchester. Per errore, io e Richie su quel punto ci trovammo d’accordo.  
 _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…”_  
Sam riprese a salmodiare dal principio, e il collo della donna fece un giro su sé stesso di 360°, in modo innaturale, tenendo tra le mani il collo di Richie e guardando attentamente Sam. Soffriva, si capiva chiaramente, ma non accennava a mollare la presa. Lanciai un’occhiata a Sam ma lui non staccava gli occhi di dosso a quello che ormai di Suzy rimaneva. Richie aveva il volto contratto in una smorfia, impossibilitato a liberarsi da quella stretta.   
Se non mi fossi data una mossa, sarebbe morto. _  
“… omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,  
in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesus Christi…”_  
A quel punto Suzy rigirò il corpo verso di noi, riportandolo in una posizione normale e lanciando Richie contro la parete opposta, alle nostre spalle. Le mani terminavano in lunghi artigli neri, carne morta e secca tagliente come una lama. Me ne accorsi quando me la ritrovai di fronte e mi colpì in pieno viso, scagliandomi di lato. Fu un colpo debole, eppure sufficiente da non reggermi in piedi e ottenebrarmi la vista. _  
“… eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia…”_  
 _Andiamo Lol, andiamo. Alzati, per Dio!_  
La gente crede che lo spirito di sopravvivenza non esista più, abituati come siamo a vivere nell’agio, senza dover cacciare per vivere. Questa, però, era una caccia a tutti gli effetti e potevamo o vivere, o morire. Strinsi le palpebre tra loro e cercai di sollevarmi. La ferita continuava a sanguinare in modo insistente, e sentivo il braccio perdere di sensibilità. Sam cercava di prendere tempo, ma per ogni frase pronunciata era un passo in avanti che Suzy faceva. Perché non funzionava?  _  
“… ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso…”_  
E quando finiva quel maledetto esorcismo? Cercai di mettere a fuoco Sam, cercando di capire cosa dovessi fare, ma non riuscivo a farlo.   
“Vai Lol, cazzo! Vai!”   
Fu Richie a venirmi in aiuto e avanzai verso la creatura che ormai si trovava davanti a Sam, l’unico baluardo tra lei e Dean. _  
“… divini Agni sanguine redemptis.”_  
Conficcai il coltello nella sua schiena con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo, ma la lama aveva trafitto la carne come fosse burro fuso. Era così sottile che non vi era forza che poteva opporre il suo corpo al pugnale. Cadde a terra gridando e contorcendosi, gli occhi che da neri stavano stemperando in un bianco vitreo e spettrale, la pelle che si ritraeva sulle ossa come carta a contatto con il fuoco. Rimasi a fissarla per alcuni istanti, e lo feci anche quando Sam riprese il coltello rimettendolo al proprio posto passandomi poi un fazzoletto attorno al braccio stringendo con forza.  
“Ehi, tutto okay?”  
“Come?”  
“Sicura sia tutto a posto?” mi chiese Sam cercando di distrarmi dalla visione di ciò che rimaneva di Suzy.  
“Non credo di averlo mai detto” gli risposi stornando finalmente lo sguardo, portandolo su Richie che si stava avvicinando al corpo.  
“Bellezza eri uno schianto prima... ora sei davvero un cesso. La chirurgia estetica fa miracoli al giorno d'oggi, lo sai?”   
“Sei un idiota, Richie.”  
“Sei stata forte.”   
Non aggiunse altro, si limitò a sollevare Dean dal tavolaccio e rimetterlo in piedi aiutato da Sam. Uscimmo che a est l’aurora iniziava a inghiottire il buio, nel freddo del primo di novembre.

 

“Ehi!”  
“Mmh…?”  
“Lol porca puttana potresti anche rispondermi!”  
“Fa ancora buio fuori, si può sapere che cazzo vuoi?”  
“Sono a Elizabethville.”  
“A me dovrebbe interessare qualcosa?”  
“È una figata pazzesca, ci sono puttane, soldi a volontà ed è una festa continua!”  
“Ma a te la vita non ha insegnato proprio niente, vero?”   
“E le puttane lavorano gratis!”  
“Dove si trova Elizabethville?”  
“Ohio.”  
“Sei dall’altra parte del continente praticamente. Dammi un valido motivo per venire lì che non sia il vedere un bordello a cielo aperto.”  
“Opera demoniaca. La gente si ammazza anziché divertirsi. L’ultimo si è suicidato in chiesa.”  
“Che storia romantica, Richie.”  
“Andiamo Lol… sarà una vecchia rimpatriata tra amici.”  
 _Silenzio._  
“Stanno arrivando anche i Winchester.”  
Rivivere un pezzetto di passato durante il sogno, svegliarsi incazzati con la voce del più grande rompicoglioni del pianeta che grida come una scimmia in gabbia e ti esorta a muoverti e raggiungerlo in una città dimenticata da dio e raccolta dai demoni. Questa è la fregatura di essere una strega che aiuta i cacciatori: non avere _mai_ un attimo di pace, nemmeno quando dormi. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Note dell’autrice.**
> 
>   1. _Spin-off/What if…_ basato sugli avvenimenti dell’episodio S03E4, “ _Sin City_ ”, in cui Dean e Richie fanno riferimento all’essersela dovuta vedere con una Succube. Sam non era presente né si fa riferimento al fatto Richie fosse figlio di cacciatori (anzi, si suppone Richie lo sia diventato dopo aver conosciuto Dean), ma mi sono presa qualche licenza in merito.
>   2. La Succube è una creatura demoniaca che si ciba delle anime degli uomini che cedono a una notte di sesso con lei. L’attività di questo demone si attiva intorno ai 14 anni di età. A differenza degli altri demoni di _Supenatural_ che arrivano dritti dall’Inferno _,_ questa è una creatura mitologica che ha le sue origini nell’antica Grecia. Nonostante l’essenza demoniaca, convive per anni nel corpo della persona di cui prende possesso sino all’età sopra indicata, per questo motivo l’esorcismo di Sam non è sufficiente. Ho pensato infatti che la Succube fosse un essere dalla natura demoniaca, ma con il “ _corpo_ ” di un qualsiasi altro mostro. Una lama intrisa del sangue di una vergine compie la chiusura del rituale, ma questo i nostri prodi non lo sanno…
> 

> 
> **Note dell'autrice (2).**  
>  Un ringraziamento speciale va a [Sara](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=7973) per aver letto in anteprima la storia e avermi dato la sua benedizione. E già che ci siete, leggetevi "[Seasonal Bleeding](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=866098&i=1)"... via!


End file.
